Gwiazdka 2011
|-| Informacje= Odcinek Mikołajkowy left|250px right Odcinek ukazał się 15 grudnia 2011r. we francuskiej wersji. W POLSKIEJ WERSJI JĘZYKOWEJ ODCINEK UKAZAŁ SIĘ 06.12.2012r. (specjalnie na mikołajki), LECZ SZCZĘŚCIARZE MOGLI W NIEGO ZAGRAĆ JUŻ 28.11.2012r. W odcinku trzeba było zagrać w mini-grę. Polegała ona na złapaniu prezentów spadających z nieba. 25 grudnia wynik był tym wyższy, im więcej prezentów się wygrało. Na koniec gotowe prezenty z mini gry zostały losowo rozdane. Po zakończeniu mini-gry czas zakończyć odcinek, by w końcu zostać obdarowanym przez małego elfa o imieniu Coton (bawełna). Coton normal.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna coton smutek.png|''Reakcja:'' Niezadowolenie coton radosc.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość left full|center|650px |-| Solucja= Tutaj macie kilka podpowiedzi jak dostać od skrzata strój: Kiedy pojawi się u was w domu. Nie próbujcie go złapać, bo wtedy lovometr z nim spadnie.B.(Uszczypnij się na wszelki wypadek...) Haha! To prawda, że mogłaś nie zrozumieć o co mi chodzi. Może najpierw się przedstawię. Nazywam się Coton. Jestem świątecznym skrzatem i potrzebuję twojej pomocy! A. Ja jestem =Sucrette=. Jesteś świątecznym skrzatem? Takie istoty naprawdę istnieją? Mamy przechlapane... Przygotowywaliśmy sanie i renifery, załadowaliśmy już wszystkie prezenty. Wszystko szło jak po maśle, brakowało tylko Świętego Mikołaja. A potem nagle, nie wiadomo dlaczego, renifery się spłoszyły i odleciały bez Mikołaja. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jakie głupoty wyprawiają, gdy nikt ich nie pilnuje! A. To straszne! Jesteśmy w krainie Świętego Mikołaja! To tutaj wszystko się odbywa! Produkcja prezentów, segregacja listów z życzeniami, przydział rózg dla niegrzecznych dzieci... Wszystko! C. Och! Ten śnieg jest wspaniały! Coton (nasz skrzat) zacznie ci tłumaczyć, że on i jego przyjaciele spróbują zatrzymać renifery, a twoim zadaniem będzie łapanie spadających prezentów. Naprawdę? Świetnie! Nie myślałem, że uda ci się wszystko znaleźć! Brawo! A. Ciężko pracowałam aby mi się to udało Miło było cię poznać! B. Mi również! Szkoda, że nie mogę z tobą dłużej zostać! Jestem skrzatem i posiadam magiczne moce. Zapomniałaś już o tym? Mogę cię przenieść w różne miejsca przy pomocy jednego pstryknięcia palcami! B. Musi fajnie być skrzatem C. Coton wymiatasz !! ''' Obie te odpowiedzi podnoszą lovometr |-| Mini-gra= Wszystkie ciuchy można odblokować grając w odc. tylko raz... 1. Wystarczy zaraz przed rozpoczęciem mini gry skopiować link i '''otworzyć w 12-14 kartach. 2. Gdy przejdziecie jedną mini grę, to przejdźcie kolejno do każdej otwartej zakładki i znowu grajcie w mini gry. Za każdym razem dostaniecie na PM maila, że odblokowałyście nowe ciuchy. Tym sposobem jesteście w stanie za jednym razem zdobyć wszystkie ciuchy.... left Screen: left Należy łapać wszystkie prezenty oprócz tych zepsutych. Zepsute to te, które mają rozwiązaną wstążkę i porwany papier. WSKAZÓWKA ''- jeżeli stwierdziłaś, że zebrałaś mało prezentów i nie dasz rady/nie masz czasu zebrać więcej, możesz odświeżyć stronę, wówczas cała gra się resetuje i łapiesz prezenty od nowa.'' |-| Sceneria= left |-| Ubrania= Ubrania, które można dostać. Łącznie było ich 40: Clothe39.png|Perłowy top "Neko" Święta 2011 Clothe38.png|Okular Święta 2011 Clothe37.png|Piękna kokarda 2011 Clothe36.png|kapelusz "Rock'n'retro" Święta 2011 Clothe35.png|Kurtka "Roaming soul" Święta 2011 Clothe34.png|Koszula "Goth butler" Święta 2011 Clothe33.png|Top "Kani" Święta 2011 Clothe32.png|Top "India style" Gwiazdka 2011 Clothe31.png|Kolorowe ogrodniczki Gwiazdka 2011 Clothe30.png|Zwiewna sukienka Święta 2011 Clothe29.png|Błyszcząca sukienka Święta 2011 Clothe28.png|Muślinowa sukienka Święta 2011 Clothe27.png|Jednokolorowa sukienka Święta 2011 Clothe26.png|Sukienka "Hanamira" Święta 2011 Clothe25.png|Sukienka z odkrytym ramieniem Święta 2011 Clothe24.png|Sukienka z wstążką Święta 2011 Clothe23.png|Sukienka "Peas" Święta 2011 Clothe22.png|Sukienka "Ballerina" Święta 2011 Clothe21.png|Koronkowa sukienka "Midnight" Święta 2011 Clothe20.png|Sweter "Skullhead" Święta 2011 Clothe19.png|Sweter "Happy Blood" Gwiazdka 2011 Clothe18.png|Wełniane Ponczo Gwiazdka 2011 Clothe17.png|Spódnica "Pop it" Gwiazdka 2011 Clothe16.png|Wełniana bluzka Święta 2011 Clothe15.png|Świecąca apaszka Święta 2011 Clothe14.png|Apaszka kefier Święta 2011 Clothe13.png|Opaska z kwiatkiem Święta 2011 Clothe12.png|Top "Fergie" Święta 2011 Clothe11.png|Szalik w paski Święta 2011 Clothe10.png|Krawat w paski Święta 2011 Clothe9.png|Gorset ze wstążkami Święta 2011 Clothe8.png|Średniowieczny gorset Święta 2012 (nie, 2012 to NIE jest pomyłka). Clothe7.png|Koronkowy gorset Święta 2011 Clothe6.png|Kozaki "LTSoulye" Święta 2011 Clothe5.png|Kozaki "Heritage" Święta 2011 Clothe4.png|Czapka "Glagla" Święta 2011 Clothe3.png|Bolero myszki Święta 2011 Clothe2.png|Top "Bodylace" Święta 2011 Clothe1.png|Spinka "Gejsza" Święta 2011. Clothea.png|Sukienka "Ballerina dream" Święta 2011 |-| Strój= Ten strój można dostać za wysoki lovometr z Cotonem. left Ubrania z których składa się strój: Clothe40.png|Opaska Gwiazdka2011 Clothe44.png|Szalik Gwiazdka 2011 Clothe45.png|Tunika Gwiazdka 2011 Clothe41.png|Body Gwiazdka 2011 Clothe47.png|Ocieplacze na ręce Święta 2011 Clothe46.png|Rękawiczki Święta 2011 Clothe43.png|Długie skarpetki Gwiazdka 2011 Clothe42.png|Kozaki Gwiazdka 2011 |-| Ilustracja= 693px en:Christmas 2011 es:Navidad 2011 pt-br:Episódio de Natal 2011 ru:НОВЫЙ ГОД 2011 Kategoria:Odcinki Specjalne Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Słodki Flirt